battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35136431-20180615151656
I honestly think the eliminations may happen like this, based on the opinions I've read on different websites (not only in the wikia, but in other platforms as well). Somewhere I put more infos when I feel like people may disagree with the list I was thinking about and made. Bleh: '''Ice Cube - Saw - Teardrop - Taco - Gaty - Dora - Lollipop - Book Why didn't I put Taco in the lowest? I actually see quite many people who hate Taco, while the other three below ain't even mentioned nowhere whether they're liked or disliked (plus it's possible that many people will vote for her for being "overrated" in their opinion). I honestly think the jnj crew really wants Lollipop to stay so they will make anything to make Book more uhh, unlikeable (I mean her hating Taco is quite unlikeable for most of the people). That's pretty much the reason I guess why Bleh hasn't lost yet. '''Team Ice Cube!: '''Barf Bag - Spongy - Bomby - Naily - Gelatin - Donut - Firey Jr. I don't really think Spongy will get that many votes, again I don't see many people hating him. Bomby will definitely get more votes than last time. '''Death Pact: '''Remote - Black Hole - Pen - Tree - Pillow - Bottle - Pie Again, the reason why not putting Pen in the lowest is the same as Taco's. This team is full of characters that are likeable and so the viewers think that. This prediction here is the only one I ain't that sure about. '''The Losers!: Pin - Cake - Coiny - Leafy - Clock - Firey - Needle - Eggy I have a feeling Firey will get some development now that Leafy's on that team so that he may be less unlikeable for some of the viewers. '''A Better Name Than That: '''Tennis Ball - Grassy - Blocky - TV - Golf Ball - Robot Flower - Basketball Hopefully the bots will stop spamming this time so that GB won't be next out. Despite Robot Flower being a hero in BFB 7, I still see many people who hate or start hating her again. Basketball simply got the most because there are very few people who like her. '''Free Food: '''Marker - Eraser - Yellow Face - Fries - Bell - Puffball - Foldy What if Foldy won't stop making iance losing? If that keeps on being continued, she's definitely the one out next. And since Stapy's gone, I see Yellow Face having more attention lately so I don't he will get that many votes this time (hopefully many people only disliked him because of not doing much lately, but now he does again, and he's great imo). '''BEEP: '''Cloudy - Balloony - Woody - Nickel - Rocky Despite Woody becoming more brave, Balloony only got more votes than Woody because many people thought he was "useless" (probably because of his absense). Now that he is alive again and does the challenges, he will definitely get fewer votes. '''iance: '''Bubble - Lightning - Ruby - Fanny - Flower - Snowball If Flower keeps on being her BFDI self (which I really love) she may be in bottom 2 next time iance loses (I wish that wasn't the case...).